Eden
by Ruse07
Summary: AU What if Cain and Abel weren't the only pair of twin Crusniks? What if Lilith had a twin, a twin that loved Cain instead of Abel? Begins before the series, during the MARS projects. CainxOC, AbelxLilith and maybe some AbelxEsther,


Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or any of it's characters, I'm just using them for my own amusement.

Btw due to the reviews I got on this story, which were very nice **thank you!**, I've decided to redo this (as in update it a little bit), and hopefully I can find one of my friends to proofread it before I throw it out there for the world to see lol!

It also takes place 900 years and possible more before the start of Trinity Blood, so since not much is know about the series beginning yet, it's all improvised :D

SPOILERS POSSIBLE, you have been warned J

I would also assume that Lilith had been of a younger age and body when Cain and Abel were born, considering she was the prototype for the Crusniks and Seth is at least 900 years old and still has the body of a child/young teen. So I imagine that the Sahl twins would look around the same age as Seth, around 12-14, but are much older then they actually appear.

Trinity Blood Fanfiction

*~Eden~*

Chapter 1

Twins

Hiding in the shadows of a control console, Eve Sahl looked over to her fraternal twin Lilith with the widest of grins. The twins had snuck into through the overly large ventilation system; much to Lilith's dismay, into the newest room on the complex.

The twins had only heard rumors of the possible newest set of test tubes babies through whispers and hushes voices. All attempts at successfully creating a 'new' type of Crusnik through the test tubes had been unsuccessful… until now.

Eve cupped her mouth as she loudly whispered. "Common Lil' we're almost there!"

Lilith looked hesitantly at her sister, nibbling on her lower lip out of nervousness. "Eve, if they catch us here, we'll be in so much trouble!"

Eve rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. While she was a rule breaker and trouble maker, Lilith was a perfect little girl who always was one for the rules. No matter how old they got, Eve was one to hold onto her childhood antics.

Ironic as it was, Eve was named after the Eve from the book of Genesis, the woman who had obeyed Adam's every whim. Where Lilith's name was based off Adam's first wife that just happened to be kicked from the Garden of Eden because she had disobeyed Adam.

Even thought they were fraternal, they were actually very similar, only opposite in appearance. Where Lilith had long, beautiful, red hair and angled golden eyes, Eve had short, shoulder length golden hair, that was cut very short at the nape of her neck and was angled to be longer in the front with large, wide, ruby eyes.

In height and body shape they matched, both tall for their age and very thin, almost shapeless. Both were darkly bronzed, an odd skin color for the people living in the Mars Colony, who received less sunlight then those on Earth.

Both wore standard issue space suits, a white colored suit, made of a flexible cotton-like material. White pants, boots and a high collared jacket with red strips running down either side of the zipper.

Instead of voicing her displeasure at her obedient sister, Eve merely gave her sister a thumbs up and motioned to the silver, metallic colored cradles that were on the other side of the console.

"I wanna see _them,_ and I know you do too, so stop be a ninny!"

Lilith crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at her twin, but any coming comebacks were cut off by the sharp cry of a baby. Hiding deeper in the shadows, Eve chanced a peek over the edge of the console and held up a hand to keep her sister hushed.

The airlock on the door across the room hissed open. "Crying again?" A plump, elderly woman dressed as a nurse said tiredly. An exhausted sigh passed her lips as she picked up the babe from one of the silver cribs. She began rocking it in place hoping to get the screaming infant to shush it's loud cries.

Eve could see nothing in the tiny, white bundle, but a small tuff of silver hair. "He sure is crying loud," she whispered back at her red headed twin, sure that the nurse wouldn't hear them over the screams of the baby. Lilith just nodded back silently, golden eyes glowing faintly in the dark.

After several attempts at calming the infant, it seemed the nurse had given up, as the babe continued to wail loudly. She lay it back in the crib with a huff, tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

"Abel why can't you be nice and quiet like your big brother Cain!" The nurse asked the infant, hands planted firmly on either hip, demanding an answer from the infant as if he would answer back.

Another high pitch screech answered her and she threw her arms up in exasperation. "I give up!" She declared before turning and walking out of the white airlock door.

Eve checked to make sure the nurse had gone for sure, and that no others were coming before she declared. "Ok, coast is clear, let's take a peek!"

Moving from the shadows, both twins moved toward the two silver cribs. Balancing on their tip toes, a blond and red head peeked into both of the cribs seeing the two infants.

"How cute." Lilith breathed, looking down at the small, silver haired child, that was still wiggling around and crying loudly.

Eve nodded in agreement, looking down at the other child, his hair as golden as sunshine, a shade similar to her own. He was looking up at her curiously with large, intelligent, icy blue eyes, that looked as though they memorizing her features and locking them deeply into his subconscious.

"Hi, little one." Eve said softly, sticking a bronzed finger in his face and wiggling it.

With a childish squeal of joy, he; she assumed it was a he for its name was Cain, grabbed the white painted fingernail and pulled it to his mouth with surprising strength. He stuck it into his cute, little, toothless mouth and begin to suck on it.

"You're right," Eve remarked, looking to her sister. "They are cute!"

Lilith didn't respond for she was busy holding the small silver haired child, rocking him gently in her arms and humming him a sweet lullaby. Eve recognized it as the lullaby that had been sung to them as they were raised, from their tubes to their cribs and eventually to their beds.

_I know this, will not remain._

_Forever._

_However it's beautiful._

_Your eyes, your hands, and your warm smile._

_They're my treasure._

_It's hard to forget._

Eve began to sing along with her sister softly, their voices matching in perfect harmony.

The silver haired boy, 'Abel' had quieted and looked as content as could be, grasping tightly, a long lock of Lilith's flaming red hair. His little icy blue eyes; the same as his brothers, began to slide shut, resting peacefully for what must have been the first time since his 'birth.'

Looking back at the golden child, 'Cain', Eve noticed instead of resting like his twin, he was still staring at her with the same curious expression. Picking him up gently, she began to rock him in her arms like her sister had Abel.

"You're as curious as a cat little Cain." Eve said with a small smile, as a chubby hand came up to grab of lock of golden hair that was much shorter then her sisters.

Instead of tugging playfully as Abel had done, the golden child yanked _hard_. Cursing loudly Eve pulled the hair out of the child's fingers as he giggled and cooed in amusement.

"Least one of us thinks it's funny." She muttered angrily, rubbing her scalp, trying to ease the pain.

"Abel, have you finally quieted down?" Asked the voice of the elderly nurse as the airlock opened and she walked in.

A scream of fright left her throat at the sight of the stunned and surprised female twins holding the content looking male twins. "What are you doing in here?" She screeched running forward to grab Abel from Lilith's arms.

Two wintery blue eyes snapped open, Abel's slumber being abruptly ended by the screaming nurse. A loud wail ripped the sound barrier of the room, as he began to cry once more.

"Get out of here!" The nurse screamed at the frightened twins. Eve laid Cain back in his crib as gently and quickly as she could, and soon his cries joined Abel's.

Taking her stunned, red headed twin by the hand, Eve turned and ran for the door.

A/N: Well I didn't change very much -_-…. But! I'm a little happier with it :D Oh as a note, I actually wasn't sure on Cain's eye color, I think it's the same as Abel's in the anime, not sure bc I didn't like the anime very much so I kinda didn't watch all of it. So if anyone knows the real color or can confirm with me that the light blue is that actual color it would be appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
